


Imprisoned

by Peggysuave



Series: The misery of being Herman Carter's obsession [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Awkward Conversations, Blood and Gore, Brutality, Captivity, Choking, Crying, Descent into Madness, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Sex, Gore, Horror, I'm serious everyone, Injury, Late Night Conversations, Licking, Lima Syndrome, Obsession, Oral Sex, Psychological Warfare, Rape, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Sobbing, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Reader, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Violence, blowjob, hurt?, imprisoned, injuries, there is some severe violence here, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: You are at the mercy of Herman Carter with little chance of ever escaping his control.But you haven't given up yet.  There might be a way to prevent forever being stuck with the psychopathic rapist.And you only have one chance...But what will you have to face if you miss that chance?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being on vacation, I couldn't stop myself from writing the first chapter of part 4 of my Series featuring Herman X Reader!  
> (entirely on my phone by the way) 
> 
> I really really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you did! I love reading your comments so much, they are the best kind of feedback <3

The Doctor did not lie when he said he would come back to stitch you up. 

He came after about two hours of you restlessly striding through the ridiculously small room plotting your suicide.  

Despite the throbbing pain in your nose that sent flashes of red into your head with every heartbeat, you were kept awake and driven off your bed by the need to evaluate the options you had.  
It was clear that you only had one chance to successfully murder yourself and therewith break the contract the Doctor and the entity had.  Presumably.   
Perhaps a suicide wouldn't be a breach of contract. Perhaps it would only count as such when the Doctor himself murdered you. Either way it was your only choice to try and make your own life end.   
If you failed and the Doctor caught you in the act,  if you performed the act unsuccessfully or even if he just suspected your intention,  you would be eternally screwed. He would surely tie you to a bed and make sure to never leave you out of sight again. 

You weakly sunk onto your knees and clasped your throbbing head with shaking hands.  There was no way you would let that happen. 

During the past two hours you had developed the following options:

1\. Classic suicide. You had already scanned the room for potential weapons and didn't find any,  just as expected.  The Doctor wouldn't be so stupid to leave his prisoner with tools to attack the prison guard with.  But at some point he would let you out of this cell. At the latest when it would be time for the gross experiments he surely had planned. A hospital of the kind to torture its patients should offer a wide range of tools to take your own life with. And even if it was the ridiculous pair of scissors that still stuck in the Doctor's head.  And if all failed you would still be able to slam your head into a wall until you dropped dead.  Even though it was risky.  Therefore it would be the last option. 

2\. If you got this option to work,  it would be a safe method to definitely break the contract and return to the campfire.  You would have to provoke the Doctor into killing you himself.  You had seen how hot-tempered he was. You made him break your nose by just saying a few sentences. Would you be able to make him crush your skull or choke you to death if you provoked him enough? You thought you would.  But it beared a certain risk.  Maybe he would become suspicious and figure out that you knew what had to be done in order to break this contract.  Then he might just decide to cut your tongue out so that you would never be able to argue with him again.  

You had already figured out these two options after the first 5 minutes inside this room and spent the rest of your time alone with evaluating which way was safer.  After the 20th time of turning your thoughts over you still hadn't come to a conclusion. 

The sudden sound of a door knob being turned kept you from further evaluations. Making no sound the door swung open and revealed the towering man that nearly filled the entire door frame.  
Herman Carter slowly stepped inside the room and glared at you you with vicious, red eyes.   
All of a sudden all hope inside you was gone. His sheer presence and his gaze gave you the feeling of being  at his mercy,  making the thought of being able to outwit him seem terribly ridiculous. 

You were aware that you had to be a miserable sight. Still kneeling on the floor you were hugging yourself,  arms wrapped tightly around your knees,  trying to hide your still naked body from the man who had raped you for the third time a few hours ago. You hated yourself for feeling ashamed. 

"Why would you sit on the floor when you have such an overly comfortable bed provided?" the Doctor sneered with arms crossed in front of his broad,  muscular chest.

You'd rather be dammed than say just one word to him so you remained silent. 

"Did you swallow your tongue?" he angrily asked and bent down to grab your arm.  You flinched back but couldn't evade his large hand that tightly clasped your upper arm and forced you to stand up. 

"To be honest,  doll,  there's not much I can do against a broken nose, right? I'm not a plastic surgeon. But I will try my best.  Your nose will never be as pretty as it was before though" he chuckled as he lead you out of your cell. 

'Good,  then maybe you will think I'm too ugly and won't rape me again!' you cried out in your head but remained silent. 

Your silence seemed to bother him. You felt his gaze on you but didn't look up to meet it. The grasp around your arm tightened even more. 

"Or maybe I will just leave your nose as it is" he declared coldly and abruptly changed direction and dragged you back through the corridor that led to your room.  

"What do you want from me?"  you hissed weakly and tried to pull in the opposite direction. 

"Oh,  so you CAN still speak" he exclaimed and stopped walking but didn't let go of your arm. 

You noticed his eyes glisten more and more evil as you took a little while to respond so you finally feebly said: "since when do you want to make conversation with me anyway?"  

He let out a deep, full laugh: "Oh,  doll,  even though I hate your impertinent way of speaking,  I enjoy listening to your babbling before I fuck your brains out!" 

You sharply inhaled and stared at the ground. 

"So go ahead and tell me something. Tell me your usual insults" he demanded and chuckled as he started to walk into the original direction,  still clasping your arm. 

No,  not yet.  Not this time. You wouldn't get this man to actually kill you by calling him a monster or a piece of shit.  You had to hurt him deeply but for that you had to find out if he had a weakness. 

With utter reluctance your lips formed: "No,  Herman." You harshly bit your tongue and swallowed down all the insults that would've come from the bottom of your heart. 

"NO,  HERMAN? " he mimicked and shook with laughter. "Calling me by my first name now,  huh,  doll? Don't you think that's a bit respectless?"  

You gritted your teeth and quietly said: "You allowed me to do so."  

"Indeed,  I did" the Doctor laughed out louder than appropriate.  "And you know what?" he asked and put a finger underneath your chin, forcing you to look upwards and meet his mischievous eyes.  
"I'm not buying that well-behaved,  shy attitude of yours. I haven't bought it for one second!"

You blankly stared up at him and tried to ignore the wild, lustful expression that had mixed into his gaze. 

"And shall I tell you something else?" he asked spitefully. "I don't give a damn about your nose,  we're going to a place where I can tear your cunt apart!"  

And with these words being spoken your silent attitude transformed into blind rage and fear. 

"NOOO,  NOT AGAIN!" you screamed out in despair and flung yourself against him with your full body weight which ended up having absolutely no effect on him except for making him laugh louder. 

"Oh so you want me right here and now?" he laughed with his mouth and eyes maniacally torn open. "Well how practical that you're still naked!" 

With one swift movement he bent down and flung you over his shoulder, tightly wrapping his arm your thighs. 

"NO,  NO,  NO,  LET ME DOWN YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT,  HOW DARE YOU!" you screamed with a cracking voice, trying to wiggle free from his grasp.  
His other hand harshly came crashing onto your bare ass and you let out an agonized scream followed by uncontrollable sobbing.  
He answered your sobbing with a couple more forceful smacks on your butt cheeks that must be covered in bruises with the shape of his hand by now.  

Shortly after he burst through a door that led to the closest patient's room and ungently tossed you on the nearest bed. One second later he was on top of you,  easily pulling your trembling legs apart with brutal hands,  and forced his hips between them. Apparently he had somehow unzipped his pants on the way to this room because you were able to feel his hot, throbbing erection pushing against your sore entrance. 

Still sobbing uncontrollably you tried to free your hands from his grasp but he had securely pinned them to the bed with his own hands. Each sob was like an explosion of pain inside your head and with each sob the fear of his huge cock forcing his way inside your unwilling pussy grew bigger and bigger. 

"How does that feel,  huh?" he glared down on you with hungry feverish eyes that gloomed with pure evil.  
"This is how it feels to belong to me, doll. You should get used to it because I'm going to fuck you more often than you can count!"

Unable to say a word you just whimpered and stared up at him with tearful,  pleading eyes but there was no mercy to be found in his.  

"I'm going to make you SCREAM MY NAME,  doll,  I'm going to make you beg me on your knees! Your only purpose here is to do WHAT I WANT,  did you get that?" 

You tearfully nodded and trembled under the weight of his heavy,  muscular body. 

"And right now, doll, I want you to stay just like this while I prepare you for being pumped with my sperm."

Your eyes widened with bewilderment as the weight on your body disappeared. Too scared of his wrath you did as you were told and laid still with your shaking legs widely spread.  

"Good girl" a quiet voice muttered and all of a sudden you felt hot breath on your pussy.  You let out a surprised shriek and tried to close your legs which were quickly grasped by large hands that forced them back apart. 

A slick tongue dipped down into your sensitive pussy and pushed in and out,  once, twice... He slowly but forcefully licked your slit from the bottom to the top,  once,  twice, and then moved on to your utterly sensitive clit.  
You trembled and whimpered as the tip of his tongue started circling the most sensitive part of your body. 

"W... Why?" you managed to utter between two sobs. The word felt like syrup on your tongue. It felt heavy and was hard to pronounce.  
Your question was followed by a skillful twirl of his tongue around your clit. A loud mewl left your mouth without your permission.  Immediately you covered your mouth with both hands and felt how shame and hatred inside you boiled over.  You didn't hate him as much as you hated yourself in this moment. Why did your body have to react to his touches like this? How did it dare to find pleasure in the tongue of this psychopathic rapist? By reacting like this you would give him the feeling that what he was doing was legitimate.  You quietly cried into your hands. 

For a moment his tongue stopped moving and with a chuckle he withdrew his face from your your quavering, wet pussy.

"Why what,  doll?" he asked scornfully and let his hungry eyes wander from your tear-streaked,  bruised face to your bare breasts. His large hands still forced your legs apart as he leaned forwards and bent down to tenderly lick your erected nipple. 

You let our a sound that could be a moan as well as a cry. Suddenly he bit down on your sensitive nipple and the moan turned into a scream. 

"Aaaah, Herman, you're hurting me!" you blubbered out and put your hands on his head in order to push him away. You could feel the sizzling electrodes underneath your palms but you didn't dare to rip any of his equipment off.  The last time you had done that he had responded by  breaking your ribs. 

You thought of option two but you had no strength left inside you.  There was no mock that wanted to come out of your mouth,  no insult that would fit this monstrosity of a man. You couldn't wait for him to lose his self control and kill you.  That would take ages. He would probably break every bone inside your body on the way and rape you 50 more times leaving you in nothing but pain and self loath. You had to execute plan one. Right after he was finished with you. 

"Why do you do this?" you sobbed and stared into his inhuman, evil eyes inmidst of his grey, grotesque face that looked blurry through the veil of tears.  

"Believe it or not, doll,  but it's more fun for me to fuck your pussy when it's wet. And if you don't want to get wet for me by yourself I'll have to lend you a hand. Or...  A tongue" he giggled.  "But trust me,  love,  sooner or later you will get wet for me all on your own and you will willingly spread your legs for me. And until then I will make you spread them." 

With a maniac grin Herman Carter unstrapped the disgusting expander that kept his mouth torn open and removed it from his lips.  He tossed it to the ground and sighed with satisfaction as he twisted his mouth and moved his lips a little bit. 

"Every inch of your body belongs to me, (y/n)" he growled.  His voice still sounded deep but now clearer and even more hungry and lustful than before. 

Terrified you realized what he was about to do and let out a whiny shriek which couldn't prevent his lips from coming crashing into yours. To your own surprise they were hot and rather soft despite their dry and stiff appearance.  
The kisses felt hungry and wild,  demanding and desperate. You didn't turn your head away but you didn't kiss him back either. You just let the tears fall from your eyes and hoped that he wouldn't take too long. 

"Open your mouth, you slut, and you better go and kiss me like you want me or else you'll regret it!"

After watching you utter a row of loud, desperate sobs he brought his sizzling face close to yours again and forced his tongue between your slightly parted lips into your mouth. Immediately his tongue started exploring your mouth. It moved with demand and insatiable hunger as it twirled around your own tongue.  When you heard him growl angrily you remembered that he wanted you to kiss him back so you shily pushed your tongue against his and moved your lips as you let the tears still stream down your cheeks. 

A large hand grasped a hand full of your hair and slightly pulled it whilst the other hand wandered down to your womanhood with one swift motion. You whimpered into his mouth as you were entered by two of his long,  electrically charged  fingers.  
You continued to mewl as those fingers relentlessly pushed in and out of your dripping pussy, deep and rhythmically. Shaking you tried to arch your back underneath his heavy, feverishly hot body and dug your fingers into his back,  tearing on his clothes. 

For one moment you realized that this Monster on top of you had once been a man. An unhappy man with a successful career but a miserable life. It must have been miserable,  otherwise he would have never turned into the cold hearted,  maniac psychopath he was. The tiny bit of him that was still a man and not a Monster longed for intimacy,  for the body heat of a female body and for....  Company. You could tell by the way how his lips hungrily demanded kisses from you and by the way how he pressed his body against yours. For one unforgivable second you felt sorry for him. 

A wave of self loath came over you and you tensed up your body and harshly turned your head away,  interrupting his hungry kiss.  
What he had created with you was an obnoxious parody of intimacy, you would rather sit in the darkest cell for the rest of your life and never speak to anyone than to serve as company for him. 

Your chest was covered in sweat and heavily heaved up and down as you spoke up: "I HATE YOU, HERMAN CARTER!"  
With trembling voice you shouted: "I always have and always will! No one will ever love you! NO ONE HAS EVER LOVED YOU! You are a miserable creature with a miserable life!" 

The Doctor was perplexed by your sudden burst of temper and although he didn't move yet, his eyes were flickering with rage. Pure,  terrible,  murderous rage.  

Perhaps, plan two... 

Before you could say anything more, every thought inside your brain was replaced by a sharp,  stinging, crackling pain.  
The Doctor had removed his fingers from your pussy and had shoved his cock inside instead. It felt even bigger than usually and was pulsating,  each pulse sending an electrical shockwave through your aching, sweaty body.  

'I hurt him' you though. 'I deeply hurt him.' 

His voice was quiet and deadly,  almost calm, when he sharply said: "No one has ever dared to speak to me like this. No one who is still alive."

'Yes! Good!' despite the disrupting agony that sprawled into every nerve of your body you still managed to formulate: "You can do what you want to my body,  but you don't own my life and you can't control my mind! You can't stop my voice and you can never have my heart!" 

"IF I WANTED YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HEART,  I WOULD TEAR IT RIGHT OUT OF YOUR CHEST!" the Doctor howled out and tightly gripped your throat with blind rage. 

You felt him pump his enormous cock into you again and again and again and every thrust gave you another electric shock. Each thrust tore an agonized scream from your throat and with each thrust those screams became more hoarse because his hands squeezed your neck tighter and tighter with every time he drove his cock inside your throbbing pussy. 

He fucked you faster and harder than any real human would have ever been able to,  but the Monster who forced his dick into you was not human. It fucked you and charged you up until you smelled the stench of burned flesh and only after a little while you realized that the stench came from your own skin and tissue. 

"I OWN YOUR SOUL JUST LIKE I OWN YOUR BODY,  YOU PITIFUL,  WEAK BITCH! HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU ENOUGH LESSONS YET?" 

The skin on your neck underneath his hands blistered and spluttered and with flickering eyelids you met the hateful, cruel,  heartbroken (wait,  what?) gaze of Herman Carter who never slowed down his pace and never stopped choking your neck. 

'Yes,  end it...' you thought. Your voice had refused the service long ago. 

The last thing you managed to utter was a faint sigh of utter relief. You smiled weekly as the world around you started to black out. You would be at the campfire soon. 

But then it stopped blacking out. 

"NO!" howled an inhumanly deep voice and the boiling hot restraint around your neck vanished.   
The next second a fist came crashing into the pillow right next to your face. The bed's slatted frame burst and splintered even though the punch had been attenuated by the mattress.  
Then the large throbbing cock was pulled out of your pussy and hot semen squirted out of you,  all across the bed. 

'No...  This isn't right. Why did he stop? Just one more second and it would have been over..."

The unbearable stench of your own burned flesh stung so terribly in your nose that you bent over the edge of the bed and violently threw up. Each gag burned like liquid fire in your throat and seemed to tear your gullet apart. Something black that was covered in boiling blisters landed in the vomit and you realized it was a piece of flesh that had come off your neck. 

You heard a sob. Yours?... His? 

Shaking hands grabbed you by your waist and lifted you off the bed,  pulled you close and pressed you against a hot,  heaving chest. 

'This is wrong... '

No words could be said. They probably never would be. You had no voice.  There was only burnt flesh and hot,  burning agony. 

Option one... 

Despair blazed up inside you,  almost as hot as the electricity had blazed on your neck.  
Blindly you reached out your arms and flung them around the person who held you in their arms. Blindly you searched for something and blindly you found it. 

Only one chance. 

You mobilized your last grains of energy and focused them on the only clear thought you had: the will to die. 

Shaking hands tore the tiny pair of scissors out of the person's scalp. 

"No! (y/n)!" A voice. Angry? Fearful? 

Only one chance. 

You drove the scissors so deep into your neck that only the part you've been clinging  onto still showed. 

A scream. A sob. Yours? His? 

And then there was nothing. 

 

-The Doctor's POV-

The towering man with the grotesque features shook violently as he stared down on the girl in his arms with disbelief.  
A sound he had never heard himself utter before came from his lips. The sounds forced his mouth into a hurtful grimace and didn't stop coming from his throat and stung inside his head. 

He eyed the fragile figure that he held tight:  
A maltreated face,  barely recognizable under the layers of blue, green, purple and black.  
The nose, basically nonexistent,  crushed, shattered, nothing but a shapeless dent inmidst the bruised face.  
Lips sprung open and slightly parted,  eyelids closed.  
The neck... Oh,  the neck.  Nothing but a blistered mass of black and red. Burned flesh,  nothing but burned flesh that filled the air with nauseous stench.  
The body.  Oh,  that delicate, soft, beautiful body.  Underneath the bruises it had absolutely no color. It was still hot and sweaty but it was already cooling down.  
Motionless limbs dangling from the body.  Tiny,  frail arms.  So tiny compared to his. 

Something wet on his cheek. 

Another sound. 

"NOOO!"

A faint whisper. Unhuman,  but in an entirely different way than the Doctors voice. 

Long shadows, spiky black arms forming out of nowhere reaching for the limp body. 

"NO,  YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"

Human arms wrapping around the motionless body, holding it tight. 

"I DIDN'T DO IT! SHE DID IT HERSELF! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE BELONGS TO ME! YOU GAVE HER TO ME!"

What was that? 

A motion. So weak that it was almost not to be seen. 

The chest. It was still heaving up and down. Barely visible. Weakly. 

A relieved outcry coming from the bottom of someone's heart. 

What heart? 

The black, demonic talons withdrew,  filling the air with another otherworldly whisper. 

Make the most of it, Herman Carter.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY got my lazy ass up and finished "Imprisoned"! In fact you need to thank my wonderful friend VaatiLover because it's her BIRTHDAY and I basically continued writing this fic only for her (because she's a big sucker for Herman too) <3   
> There will be 4 more chapters (including this one) added to the fic! I already have them ready, I'll upload them chapter by chapter in the following week.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sticked to me and thanks for not forgetting about this series!
> 
> Lots of love, Peggy xxx  
> __________________________________________________________

The few wake moments you witnessed were filled with dull but nauseating agony. The only sounds that emerged your throat were raspy, barely audible moans of pain and the only thing you were able to see were the blurry outlines of the ceiling. Well, and occasionally a pair of glooming eyes with a gaze so piercing that they seemed perfectly clear to you, even through the fog of pain that clouded your vision.

Every inch of your skin - and probably also of your soul – was hurting one way or another. Some parts of your body felt simply sore. Others felt swollen or crusted and even others weirdly dented or… nonexistent? But what they all had in common was the fact that you couldn’t move them. Not that you even bothered. Even if you had been mentally able to bother, you wouldn’t have bothered. Because where would you have gone anyway?

It was first after several days - weeks? Months? – that you realized where your immobility came from. There were thick leather restraints fastened around your ankles and wrists and some even wrapped around your stomach and your forehead to keep you lying flat on the bed. Not that you even bothered.

 

You had absolutely no idea how much time you spent in this dull, comatose haze but the only thing you knew for sure was that Herman Carter was taking care of you. In a medical kind of way. He came to give you infusions and change your bandages. He gave you shots and pills that made you sleep. He stitched you up and sewed your wounds together. If your body would have needed food and water, he would have given it to you. But in this realm survival worked differently than in the place you used to call…home.

 

After what felt like an eternity your senses finally seemed to become clearer and clearer. The fog that had clouded your mind and your vision slowly but steadily lifted and cleared the way for your memory to slowly creep back inside your brain. You remembered the terrible things you had gone through. You remembered the rape and the pain and the disgrace. You remembered the plans you made, the one you executed and how you had… failed. Every now and then a tear crept out of the corner of your eye and made its way down your cheek towards the surprisingly soft pillow and your hair that was spread tousled on it.

 

When the Doctor showed up, you didn’t let him know about any of this - neither about your thoughts, nor about your tears. He was giving you fewer pills and fewer injections each time he visited. You wondered what he was doing when he wasn’t around.

Despite being grateful for just getting to lie down and not being forced to do anything or go anywhere, your limbs were slowly starting to feel more and more numb and itchy. You needed to sit up, stretch, walk around a little bit and spin your head from left to right. The next time the Doctor would come around you would have to ask him to untie you.

 

-

 

You had been practicing to speak all day but no word would ever come out of your mouth. The only sounds you were able to utter were what sounded like grunts or hoarse screeches. It had frustrated you so much that you were on the verge of crying when Herman Carter finally entered your room.

Now unable to make any sound at all due to the pain inside your throat that was growing bigger and bigger you just stared at him with big eyes that were already glistening wet with tears. You had no idea whether your expression seemed rather angry or more desperate or sad but you were feeling all of these emotions at once.

The doctor peered down on you a little bit longer than necessary before opening up his mouth:

 

“You shouldn’t really be trying to talk, doll.”

 

You blinked a couple times and cursed yourself internally when a tear actually found its way out and rolled down your temple towards your ear. The Doctor went to fiddle with a pill bottle that he had pulled out of his coat’s pocket.

 

“You see… You nearly pierced your carotid with those scissors. You missed it by less than an inch. You stupid girl, why did you do that?!” he growled angrily and forced you to open up your mouth by shoving his thumb inside and dragging down your lower jaw. After he put the pill on your tongue he roughly put his hand on your mouth and kept it covered to make sure you actually swallowed the pill.

You struggled a little bit against the sudden rough touch but quickly gave in and swallowed your medicine.

Damn, why did he do that? You had always gladly taken those pills, there was no need to be so ungentle. Well, after all this time that you had spent in lethargy you were slowly regaining your usual thoughts and emotions. Hence you gave him an angry look and clenched your fist. Still unable to move one bit there was nothing much you could do.

 

The Doctor, of course, noticed your angry expression and slightly bent down with a scornful grin on his face: “Aha! See who’s back! Welcome back in the world of the living, doll! Or, well, something like that.”

 

You just realized how much you had NOT missed that stupid ass, mocking grin on his stupid face and you actually managed to force an undefinable grunt out of your throat. For a few seconds you were just staring each other –you with narrowed eyelids and furrowed brows, he with his usual grimace of mock and malice on his face. You felt the sudden urge to just spit on his face but quickly cast away the idea again.

 

Herman Carter bent down a little further and suddenly closed his hand around your neck. You let out what was supposed to be a frightened outcry but ended up being a barely audible shriek. His grip wasn’t strong enough to actually hurt your maltreated neck with the terrible burn scars on it but it was tight enough to restrict your oxygen flow a little bit and felt uncomfortable on your sensitive skin.

 

“You want me to untie you, don’t you?” he giggled and regarded you with amusement in his eyes. “Well, I think I’ll keep you just like this for a little longer! You just look so sweet when you’re strapped down like this and unable to open your cocky mouth.” He giggled even more as he removed his hand from your neck and dragged his index finger down from your collar bones, across your chest in between your tits and towards your belly button. You writhed beneath his touch and violently fought against the restraints that kept you fastened to the bed. His fingertip stopped right in front of your pelvis.

 

“Don’t worry, doll, we’re not getting back to that. Not yet!”

 

And with that being said he completely removed his hand from your body, turned on his heels and paced out of your room with large steps and his coat fluttering behind him.

 

-

 

The next days were straight up hell for you. You were awake most of the time except for when the Doctor would come and give you pills. Your limbs felt painfully stiff and you would’ve given anything to just sit up once. There was nothing you could do except letting your eyes dart around the ceiling and dwelling on thoughts. Well, and in addition to feeling terribly stiff and numb there was another thing that made you feel extremely uncomfortable.

Herman Carter was constantly hanging around your room. You had no idea if he had been doing this all the time (you had been constantly asleep and pumped up with medications after all) but it certainly freaked you out. He was just sitting there on a chair with his legs crossed reading a book that had no binding. You hardly doubted that this was even a real book. This whole place was a replica made by the entity after all – why would the entity bother to put actual books in here? No. You were almost entirely sure that he was just sitting there and staring at you. It creeped the shit out of you but you weren’t able to make any remark anyway. Every now and then he would break into laughter out of nowhere which made everything even worse.

 

After what felt like a literal eternity the Doctor apparently could not ignore your croaky sounds and hoarse sighs anymore. He put his book aside and walked over to you only to tower above you and stare down on you for several minutes. Angrily you rattled on your ties and shot furious glances up at him without expecting too much from it.

 

After a while he finally giggled: “So my subject is fully awake and wants to finally move her limbs again, am I right?” Apparently he awaited a reaction so you nodded your head a little bit more eagerly than you had wanted to. A nasty grin spread across the Doctor’s face. How were you even able to tell if he was grinning? His mouth was constantly torn open by that grotesque device but you just KNEW he was grinning like a maniac and it scared you.

Unbearably slowly he walked to where your ankles were strapped to the bed and deliberately took his time to fiddle with the straps. After he had finally undone the buckles and removed the restraints he harshly grabbed your ankles and kept you from moving your legs for just a little bit longer, giving you a malicious smile.

When he finally let go, you let out a relieved sigh and bent your legs, moved them from left to right and stretched them up in the air. You didn’t give a heck about the Doctor who was still standing at the bed’s lower end and watched you with amusement. It just felt so damn good to bend your legs – you never thought a simple movement could be so fucking satisfying.

 

Your joy was cut short by a sudden weight that dropped on the lower end of the mattress. You tried to peer downwards but were unable to see anything due to your head still being strapped to the mattress. First when two large hands tightly gripped you by your thighs just underneath the knee pits and slowly started pulling your legs apart you understood what was going on.

Herman Carter was kneeling on the mattress and kept your legs spread while holding them up in the air.

 

Was he fucking serious? Was he actually FUCKING SERIOUS?! Did he just untie your legs so he could RAPE you again?!

 

You stared up into his eyes with disbelief and panic that was growing bigger and bigger with every second that passed. Uselessly you fought against the straps on your wrists and squirmed underneath the one wrapped around your stomach. You tried kicking your legs but didn’t have enough strength to effectively hit the Doctor with them. With a stern look on his face he bent a little bit further down and stared at you.

 

“If you don’t stop kicking your legs you will regret it more than anything, do you understand that?”

He obviously awaited some sort of reaction because when you didn’t reply he tightened his grip on your thighs and painfully dug his fingers into your flesh. “I asked if you UNDERSTAND that, you stubborn bitch!” he yelled out with sparks seeming to come flying from his terrifying, hungry eyes. Finally you feebly gave him a nod and tried to gulp down all the fear and panic that had built up in your sore throat.

 

“Good girl” he muttered and swiftly grabbed both of your ankles with one large hand and yanked your lower body up in the air so he could drag the hospital gown you were wearing up above your ass. Your butt and pussy were now entirely revealed to him.

 

“Be a good girl and put your legs on my shoulders.” You hesitated for just a second. “Do as I told you!” Herman Carter repeated more sternly and with a dangerous undertone and you quickly obeyed. You didn’t really feel the need to be beaten up and almost burned to death again so you gulped down your pride and placed each calf on one of his shoulders. “Very good” he purred and looked down on you almost lovingly. Confusedly you blinked two times and his expression went back to looking just as sadistic as it usually does.

 

Without hesitating the Doctor quickly unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down just enough to free his almost fully erected cock. He placed his knees on each side of your ass and gave his dick a few lazy strokes to make it go fully hard. You squinted your eyes already expecting to have your dry pussy forced apart by him with no mercy, but opened them again with surprise when you felt his fingertip rub against your clitoris instead. Immediately you started to shake because his electrically charged finger felt just like a vibrator between your legs.

 

“You thought I would be rough with you again, didn’t you?” he smirked and slightly increased the pace of his rubbing. “Well it fully depends on you, doll. If you behave well and do as I tell you, I’ll be nice to you. If not, I will make you scream and cry in the bad kind of way. You know that, don’t you?” You dutifully nodded your head once again and blinked away a tear that was daring to come rolling down your cheek. Unwillingly you started pushing your hips back against his now circling fingertip on your clit. Obviously satisfied with your reaction, Herman Carter let out a deep voiced chuckle and brought his free hand down to your chest and started kneading one of your breasts which was still covered by the thin fabric of the hospital gown.

 

You sincerely hated yourself. You wanted to scream out and shout at him to fucking stop, to leave you alone, to go back to his stupid fake book to read. You wanted to kick him in the face and break his nose just like he had broken yours. But instead you just laid there and let it happen. No, you did not only let it happen – your body actually responded to his touch. Your hips writhed beneath his sizzling fingertips, you felt incredibly dirty and pathetic and yet you kept your legs spread and your calves on his shoulders – just like he had told you to do.

You hated yourself because he was winning. The bastard was winning and you couldn’t do anything about it. Fighting back was just so exhausting and where did it get you? It got you third degree burns and broken bones, was it really worth it? No, it wasn’t. At least not today, you decided. You let the tears stream freely down your face as you desperately grinded against the rough, vibrating hand between your legs.

 

“Why are you crying, little girl? Huh?” the Doctor chuckled. His voice was almost sounding gentle. “I know you like what I’m doing to you” he teased and brought two of his fingers to your entrance while still rubbing your clit with his thumb.

‘Fuck it’ you thought to yourself. ‘Just fuck it – maybe I can actually enjoy this just for once.’ Desperately you arched your back as much as possible with the restraint still around you. You just wanted him to put his fucking fingers inside of you and make you scream and cry in the good way.

 

“What do you want, huh? Do you need something? Tell me!” Herman Carter had a terrible, evil, triumphant expression on his face. Oh, you hated it and you hated him and you hated yourself more than anything for letting him win but you just needed the pleasure right now. He wanted to hear you say it.

 

With the last bit of power of will you had left inside you, your lips formed one word - the first word you had spoken since the day you had almost died. “P… pl-please.”

 

From that moment on, you were nothing but a limp and entirely submissive ragdoll underneath him. When he finally shoved those heavenly fingers inside you, you tore your mouth open to utter a relieved outcry but no sound came out. Your legs were shaking violently and you tried as hard as you could to push your hips back against his hand with the same rhythm as he was fingering you. The triumphant expression on Herman Carters face became stronger and stronger as he fucked with his index and middle finger. He turned and twisted them inside you and explored the insides of your pussy. Very soon your pleasure had already built up to a climax. Your whole body was trembling from his maddening touch and you stared up into his malicious, animalistic eyes with plea.

 

“Go ahead, little girl, don’t hold it back. Cum on my fingers, you dirty little slut!” He wasn’t even finished with his sentence when the waves of your orgasm shook your entire body. Your pussy was twitching and clenching violently around his unrelenting fingers and you released a stifled scream of pleasure and relieve. When you were done, your legs fell limply off his shoulders and landed on each side of his still kneeling figure. You were hardly able to keep your eyes open and your sweat-covered chest was heavily heaving up and down.

 

He stopped fingering you but kept rubbing your now overstimulated clit with his wet fingers that were entirely covered with your juices. You desperately tried to pull away but there was no way to escape his maddening touch. Herman Carter chuckled at the sight of your twitching, shaking form on mattress. “You know we’re not done yet, don’t you?” he asked and firmly grasped your cheek and chin with his free hand. You gulped and obediently shook your head. With a malicious, lustful grin on his face he finally pulled away and moved on top of you. He knelt above your chest and brought his hips and his thick, throbbing erection down towards your head. You let out a surprised squeal and a sound that was supposed to be a “wait!” as you unsuccessfully tried to turn your still strapped down head away.

 

“Now don’t act up. Show me how much of a good girl you can be.” The tip of his cock pushed against your lips that you kept tightly pressed together and demanded entrance. “Open your mouth, slut, or do you want me to beat your pretty little ass up?” he growled angrily and pushed against your lips harder. With a trembling moan you eventually gave in and immediately had your mouth filled with his thick cock that was already dripping a little pre cum. You swallowed heavily and couldn’t suppress a gag when he forced his member almost balls deep into your mouth. He didn’t go fast but he pushed in and out with a steady, unrelenting rhythm. There was no way to jerk your head away. All you could potentially do to make him stop was bite down on his dick. But, dear god, the thought of that made you remember all the pain you had suffered from the broken rib Herman Carter had given you the last time you had done that. Hence the only option was to suffer through it.

Every time the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat you couldn’t help but gag and instinctively try to push against him. Salvia was already streaming out of the corners of your mouth and tears came streaming from your eyes. Your nose hit against his pelvis every time he thrusted into you and you perceived the masculine scent of his skin.

After several minutes, just when you thought you were finally running out of oxygen, he entirely pulled out and left you coughing and gasping for air.

 

“See, doll? That wasn’t too bad, was it?” he smirked and looked down on you. His cock was still hovering above your face with your own saliva dripping from it. It looked even more enormous than it really was from this perspective. He reached down to wipe a little bit of spit off your cheek and pushed his thumb inside your mouth before he said: “Well now, (y/n), it’s time for me to pump your pretty little cunt with my cum, shall we?”

You made an undistinguishable sound and pulled on the straps that still kept your arms glued to the spot. The Doctor impatiently yanked the pillow away from underneath your head, ungently grabbed you by your ankles and lifted your lower body off the bed to stuff the pillow beneath your ass and give you a slightly elevated position. He positioned himself in front of you and commanded: “Now spread your legs as wide as you can for me!”

When you didn’t obey immediately, he furiously grabbed you by your knees and brutally yanked your legs apart. “YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU! GOT IT?” he yelled out and gave you a forceful smack on your inner thigh that made you flinch and whimper. For a second he just stared down on your sweaty, trembling body and your drenched pussy that was still red and sore from the treatment he gave you earlier. Then he hesitated no longer and lowered his body on yours and vigorously pushed his impressive cock against your wet entrance. He didn’t meet much resistance. You were still so soaked that his member easily slid into you. Nonetheless you couldn’t help but open your mouth for a cry when he relentlessly started shoving himself in and out. He gave you no time to adjust and your walls ached from being forced apart so roughly. His hot breath met your skin when he burrowed his face in your neck and his muscular torso heavily pressed you into the mattress, barely allowing you to breathe. After only a minute or so you found yourself moving your hips with his rhythm and tried to angle your legs in a way that would grant him even deeper entrance to your pussy.

Every time he thrusted into you, you let out quiet, hoarse winces and internally hated yourself for it. Why did your body have to be turned on again? Why were you enjoying to be degraded by this monster like that? All of your former struggling and fighting counted for nothing now that you had succumbed to him.

When he picked up the pace and roughly pounded you into the mattress you were pulled out of your thoughts. You were pretty sure that his cock was almost hitting your cervix and your winces turned into actual cries. The sounds you emitted made him remove his head from your neck and hover above you, just inches from your face, instead. The sight of his unhuman eyes and grotesque features so close in front of you made you feel uncomfortable. You didn’t want to be forced to look at his face like that. You didn’t want to have this weird kind of intimacy between you and him and yet you couldn’t help but pleadingly stare into his eyes and moan out every time his dick tore your insides apart.

He was now pushing in and out at an ungodly speed that made you utter all kinds of strange noises that your sore throat was able to produce. With one of his hands he grabbed you by your sweat-damp hair and held you even harder to the mattress as the strap around your head already did. Then all of a sudden his movements became jerky and his features slightly twitched for a couple seconds when he released his hot, sizzling load inside you. While he came his cock was weirdly pulsating and vibrating which pushed you over the edge of your own climax once again. Your pussy clenched and spasmed around his dick and your whole body started shaking and trembling uncontrollably while you emitted a sound that could be a sob as well as a desperate moan.

 

Eventually you limply dropped your legs. You felt incredibly exhausted with no grain of energy left in your body. Already half asleep you still noticed how Herman Carter finally lifted himself off of you and pulled his cock out of your sore pussy with a wet sound. Semen dripped from your folds and pooled between your legs on the bed sheet. You didn’t even care about how pathetic and sweaty you looked right now – you were just too exhausted to care.

For a moment you thought he was just going to leave the room but then after a few seconds of hesitating he came back and oddly spread a blanket over your still trembling figure and muttered “I’ll be back, doll” and then stepped through the door.


	3. Road to Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> If you enjoy, please leave me a nice comment! I seriously live for you guys' comments, i just love to read them! <3  
> _________________________

For the next … weeks (?) you were constantly feeling either fury or desperation. You had no idea how much time had passed since the Doctor had fucked you for the first time after gaining back your consciousness. But hell, he never left you for long. He always came back to have his way with you again. You had no clue whether it was days or hours or just minutes in between. Time worked and felt differently in this realm.

He would always untie certain parts of your body but never removed the restraints entirely. If he would’ve done so, you might have tried to take the opportunity and flee. But where would you even go? Hide somewhere in the institute and wait for him to come and find you and beat you up? No.

 Whenever he was gone and left you alone, you were going back to thinking gloomy thoughts. During the breaks he gave you, your old personality was taking over and you felt absolutely frustrated and furious. You felt degraded, weak and powerless. You were spilling over with hatred and fuming with anger. Sometimes you would just scream as loud as your still damaged throat would allow you to and tear on the restraints until the flesh underneath was bleeding. Other times you would just cry for hours until your whole body was convulsing and hurting with sobs. Sometimes but not very often you would just lie there, limply and lifelessly and stare at the ceiling. Those were actually your favorite moments. It was so soothing, so peaceful, to make your mind just go blank and think about nothing at all.

The worst thing about it was actually the boredom. Oh, it was just unbearable. You were always staring at the exact same damn spot, there was nothing to see or hear. Hell, you just wanted to TALK to somebody. You had never had a problem with being on your own but right now you just needed company. And since there was no one else around, and probably never would be, Herman Carter was the only company you had.

You caught yourself actually looking forward towards his visits. Every time you caught yourself thinking of him and wishing he would come back soon, you were immediately filled with shame and self-loath. But, well, when he was around at least you weren’t bored anymore. He wiped away any thoughts but the ones about him and how badly you wanted him to touch you with his stupid, wonderful, electrical hands. Sometimes when he finally came around, you were already lying wet and needy in the sheets which gave him even more reason to laugh and giggle and made you flush bright red with shame. Sometimes you were still burning up with anger and shot hateful glances at him when he entered your room. Then he would just chuckle and say something like “Oh, don’t look at me like that” and come closer with that diabolical grin on his face. After that you would angrily hiss at him but the hisses would always turn into whimpers and moans as soon as he started touching and teasing you with his hands.

Sometimes you weren’t fighting back at all and sometimes you would writhe and wriggle in his grasp and keep your legs pressed together. Those were the moments when he lost his temper. Those were the moments when he would make you turn around and strap you down on your knees with your face pressed into the pillow and your arms tied together on your back. After spanking your ass for so long that you had no voice left to cry out, he would always fuck you from behind until you fell unconscious from the pain of being overstimulated. His blowups of temper were never as bad as they used to be though. He didn’t break your bones and didn’t choke or burn you to death. Hence you could live with it. Sometimes you remembered that it would actually be good if he choked you to death but you knew it wouldn’t come this far. He had learned from his mistakes and he would be more careful. For fucks sake, there was no way he was going to kill you.

 

One thing he always did when he was done with you is spreading that blanket over you. It seemed to have become some sort of odd ritual for him. He never looked you in the eyes when he did that. He always just muttered something under his breath and paced out of the room really fast. You had no idea why he was doing that. Sometimes you wished that he would stay longer because, damn, you were feeling lonely when he wasn’t around. He never spoke a lot though, except for the usual dirty talk when he was having his way with you. You were craving an actual conversation, you wanted to be asked things and ask him things and maybe you would’ve done that if you were able to speak properly.  It wasn’t impossible to speak anymore but very exhausting and it still hurt your throat. You would need some more time.

 

-

 

Today was the day, you decided. Today you would ask him in all seriousness to untie you. He couldn’t just keep you strapped down on this bed forever, could he? Your throat was healed up enough for you to form short sentences but you hadn’t really done that a lot around the Doctor yet. You had been thinking about what exactly to say for… well, for ages actually.

 

Your eyes darted to the door when you heard it swing open with a creak. Immediately your heart started beating twice as fast. Heavy footsteps came closer to your bed.

“Hello there, doll” Herman Carter chuckled, bent over you and grabbed you by your chin. You gulped down a lump of fear and stuttered: “H…hello.” Damn, that sounded really feeble, didn’t it? It had sounded so much more energetic when you had been practicing alone. Herman Carter started to giggle louder and mocked: “Oh, now you’re actually greeting me back! Did I finally manage to teach you some manners?” Fuck, you hated his tone of voice.

“B… before you start, c-c-can I ask you something?” you stammered and tried to put as much plea as possible into your eyes and voice. “You’re quite talkative today, aren’t you, doll?” he giggled, sat down on the bed and teasingly started rubbing up and down your thigh. You gulped again. “C-can you let me go?” Damn, that was not what you actually meant to say. “From the bed! I meant…” you stammered helplessly and felt your eyes fill up with tears while your heart was still hammering in your chest. To your own surprise Herman Carter didn’t say anything yet and just kept rubbing your thigh – more on the inside and closer by your pussy by now.

“Even if it’s just for a minute” you hastily added. “I need to walk around! Just a few steps!” For fucks sake, you really were almost crying. The Doctor seemed to be frowning. “You don’t know what you need. I am the one who knows what you need!” He put emphasis on the ‘I’. Resignedly you closed your eyes. You were disappointed but not surprised - why would he ever set you free? He had you right where he wanted you to be.

“Am I right?” his deep, insistent voice pulled you out of your thoughts. With a disappointed sigh on your lips you slowly nodded your head and replied: “Yeah, of course you are.” His hand seemingly accidentally brushed against your pussy and he gave a chuckle when you automatically flinched back. “Well… If you beg me like a good little slut today I might feel disposed to take you on a walk” he purred and bent over you a little more. Your eyes shot wide open with surprise and you frantically nodded your head. You knew how ridiculously pathetic you must be looking right now but you didn’t give a single shit. All you wanted was to make use of your fucking legs and feet – even if it meant being walked around on a leash like a dog by him, you didn’t care at all. You would do anything for it.

With that thought being though you immediately went into full submissive mode. As soon as the Doctor untied your ankles and went to kneel between your legs you spread them for him as wide as you could and watched how a pleased grin crept on his face. When he tightly grabbed your thighs with his strong, electrified hands, you automatically arched your back upwards and tried to grind your hips against him. The thought of getting to pace around made you even more excited than the thought of having his cock inside you.

“Oh? Seems like you’re quite desperate for that walk, aren’t you, doll?” Herman Carter giggled and granted you a few seconds of pleasure by gently rubbing his sparking thumb around your already hypersensitive clit. “But if I remember correctly YOU want something from ME, so you might as well work for it.” A diabolical grin spread across his disfigured face. You stared at him in disbelief when he actually went to unstrap the rest of your body and gave you entirely free movement for the very first time ever. You nearly started crying with happiness as you clumsily knelt on the sheets.

 

“So, listen doll” he commanded. “You will not get off this bed until I allow you to do so.” He took a couple steps backwards towards the chair where he used to read his fake book on and sat down with his legs spread a little bit. Your whole body was trembling with excitement and you probably looked like a trapped animal whose cage door has just been opened for the first time since forever. You were very well aware of the fact that he gave you the opportunity to just take off running but you knew as well that this would be the first day of the rest of your life in fully restrained captivity. Hence you kept your eyes transfixed on the Doctor who was still grinning fiendishly.

“You will BEG me to let you suck my dick” he chuckled and spread his legs just a little bit further and placed his hands on each thigh. Your heart was beating like crazy in your chest and your thoughts were spinning inside your head. Fuck, you really didn’t want to mess up now. With flushed red cheeks you started stammering: “P-please, let me suck your dick” which sure as hell wasn’t very creative. The Doctor didn’t seem to be very impressed either. “Please, I want it in my mouth” you tried again. “Let me suck you off…. Master” you added and stared down on the mattress with embarrassment. You felt so filthy and degraded saying those things.

“If this is the best you can do, I guess I will have to tie you back down again” the Doctor sighed and slowly got off his chair. “NO! No, no, no wait! Wait, please!” you squealed out and protectively raised your hands in front of your face. “I – I can do better, I swear!” you stammered in panic. “Master, please let me suck your dick, I would do anything for it! I want you to fuck my mouth like a sex toy! I want to take you in so deep that I can barely breathe! All I need is your cum deep inside my throat or all over my face – whatever you prefer! Please, Master, I would die to have your cock in my mouth right now, please, please, please! Let me give you pleasure, let me make you cum!” With trembling lips you stared up at him and waited for a reaction. He didn’t say anything but slowly took a few steps forwards. Your heart was pounding like crazy and sweat was dripping from seemingly every pore on your skin as you sobbed: “Oh my god, what do you want me to say! I swear I really want to suck your dick more than anything right now! Oh my god, what have I done wrong…” You covered your face with your hands and slid as furthest backwards on the bed as possible. Tears were streaming down your face when Herman Carter finally reached you. But instead of strapping you back down he just wrapped his big hand around your upper arm and growled: “come here” in a demanding tone of voice. A sob of relieve left your throat while you eagerly slid of the bed and nearly fell on your back when your feet touched the ground for the first time in ages. The Doctor’s tight grip kept you from actually falling over while he determinedly pulled you with him. Eventually he sat down and spread his legs wide enough for you to kneel in between them. For a short moment you were just staring each other in the eyes. His were glowing red and lustful in the dimly lit room. Yours were torn wide open and still glistened wetly with tears. “Kneel” he commanded and you instantly obeyed.

 

The way you knelt between his legs and stared down on the noticeable bulge in his pants gave you flashbacks of the day back in his office when he forced you to blow him for the first time. Automatically you pressed one hand on the part of your ribcage where your ribs had been broken and gulped down the painful memories. Hell, you knew this wouldn’t happen again. All you had to do was give this man the best blowjob you had ever given anyone and, for fucks sake, that’s what you were going to do now. You tried to put on your best submissive puppy eyes, looked up to him and purred: “May I?” Obviously amused by how eager you were he giggled for a few seconds before he replied: “Well, if you insist, doll, go ahead!”

You didn’t need to be told twice. With trembling hands you quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and immediately took his large cock into one hand while you grasped his thigh with your other one. First you gave him a few slow strokes to make him fully hard and then started dragging your tongue from the very bottom of his shaft towards the very tip a couple times. When he gave you a pleased grunt you took his tip into your mouth and cupped it with your soft, wet lips while swirling your tongue around it. “That’s how I like my little slut” he growled and put one hand on the back of your head. When he pushed slightly you instantly gave in and brought your head further downwards. His thick, throbbing erection now nearly filled your whole mouth and you couldn’t help but gag a little when he forced your head the last inch down. For a moment he just kept your head there with his hand weighing heavy on it while listening to your half-suffocated gagging sounds. When he finally loosened his grip you didn’t dare to jerk your head away for air but you immediately found a rhythm to bob your head up and down with – always trying to take as much of him in as possible.

“Oh look at you” Herman Carter chuckled. “You’re such a pathetic bitch, aren’t you?” Yes, for Christ’s sake, you obviously were but you didn’t give a heck. You would suck the hell out of this cock if it meant being allowed to walk around this cursed place. You try to nod while still keeping up your rhythm. “Who do you belong to, huh?” the Doctor teased and gently started pulling your hair with one hand. You meant to say ‘you’ but it was impossible to utter just one clear word with his cock in your mouth. “What was that? I’m afraid I can’t hear you, (y/n). Tell me properly, whose property are you?” He spat out the word ‘property’ with a nasty sneer on his face. “Y-ehw” was the closest to ‘you’ you could produce since his hand wouldn’t allow you to stop sucking.  “So you don’t want to speak to me properly, huh, doll?” he asked with a threatening tone of voice. “Well, I guess I can’t help but punish you then!”

With that being said he roughly grasped two hands full of hair and started dragging your head up and down at an ungodly speed. Each time he shoved it down into his crotch he additionally thrusted into you with slightly elevated hips which made the tip of his cock painfully crash into the back of your throat. If there was any nourishment in your stomach you certainly would’ve had to throw up on his dick but, well, you hadn’t eaten anything in what had to be years by now. The last time he had used your mouth like that you had been struggling and kicking and punching and biting but this time you tried to keep as still as possible. You only dug your nails into his thighs and yelped and moaned occasionally. Obviously satisfied with your submissiveness the Doctor kept working towards his climax and didn’t take long to release his hot, salty semen in your throat with deep, animalistic grunt. After a second or so he harshly pulled your head into your neck and pumped thick spurts of cum all over your face and mouth that you kept wide open. When he was done you resisted the urge to jerk away, collapse on the floor and spit out the cum. Instead you forced yourself to swallow it down and rested your head on his lap next to his now softening dick while still digging your trembling fingers into his thighs.

“Now, now, just look at you, doll” he chuckled, relaxed and leaned back on the chair while gently patting your head. “Seems like I disciplined you quite well.” You didn’t think he actually wanted a response to that so you just nuzzled your face into his lap and remained silent. He gently pulled your head back with one hand, made you look at him and bent a little forward. With one of his fingers he started wiping the rests of his cum off your face and made you lick them clean while regarding you with a pleased grin on his face.

 

“Now let’s clean you up doll. And then we’ll talk about your reward.”

 

-

 

From this day on you were granted more and more rights. At first he only let you wander around for a couple minutes and always accompanied you while keeping either your upper arm or your wrist tightly clasped. Sometimes you thought to yourself how weird it would be if he actually held your hand while walking with you. But, yeah, well, he never did that anyway.

Then after a while he was obviously growing tired of accompanying you all the time. You had a feeling that it made him uncomfortable - which was weird because when you still had been strapped to the bed he had spent hours in the same room as you. Maybe it was because you weren’t voiceless anymore. When he walked you around you occasionally asked him questions like “what was this room for?” or “what did you even do in this institute back then?” but Herman Carter was really reluctant to answer. His standard reply was “you’re asking too many questions, doll”. Usually you would respond to that with “but I’m lonely!  I need company!” and sometimes this would make him sigh and answer one of your questions but other times it made him angry at you. Despite all that you tried your best to be a ‘good girl’, to put it in is words, when he demanded to have his way with you. You had buried fear, hatred and depression deep inside you and tried to focus on the only thing that seemed to be important right now: gaining his trust.

 

However, after a while you had permission to roam around the institute completely freely on condition of immediately rushing to him when Herman Carter called. For some reason he could make his voice audible all across the institute, just like on the day when the hatch brought you here. It must have something to do with his connection to this place.

Wringing this concession from him seemingly took you ages and also resulted in him threatening you like 100 times to do the most horrible imaginable things to you if you tried to hide from him or kill yourself again. You had promised him a hundred times to not do anything like that, to always come to him whenever he called and had put on the biggest, prettiest, most pleading puppy eyes and the sweetest smile while you did so. It had also taken you a couple of blowjobs and other things of that kind to convince him but, well, a woman gotta do what a woman gotta do.

You weren’t stupid enough to bargain away your newly attained freedom by actually trying to run away or hurt yourself. No, you were going to be his obedient little doll until… well, you still had to figure that out.

 

Wandering around the institute turned out to be surprisingly fun. You had the time of your life exploring the vast hallways and rooms and chambers und rummaging around the myriads of closets and drawers. Sometimes the objects you found were nothing but odd replica made by the entity but others were real. You found entire cupboards stuffed with medication, bandages and surgery tools. There were closets filled with clothes that must’ve belonged to former patients. Unfortunately all of the videocassettes you discovered were replicas, just like the books in the Doctor’s office. What a shame – you would’ve loved to see what had been going on in this creepy ass place.

In the bathrooms you found actual soap and shampoo and taking showers turned out to be one of your favorite activities around here. Especially after being called to come and have sex with the Doctor. Actually you disliked calling it “having sex” because even though your body contradicted your mind, your mind still though of it as rape. It’s not like you were REALLY doing this on your own free will after all. Sure, you could refuse but what would that result in? You knew exactly what it would result in. Therefore you kept your hurt dignity buried just as deep inside you as all the other real emotions.

Most of the time you walked around, wearing socks and some clothes of former female patients from one of the old closets. The Doctor disliked it when you wore pants so you usually picked some kind of skirt or dress because you were a ‘good little girl’. Skirts and dresses granted him easier and quicker access to, well, your private parts. That had to be his reasoning, you guessed.

At some point, after having explored every single room at least three times, you became so bored that you started rearranging the furnishings. After that you found yourself running around with a broom and bottles full of cleanser trying clean this rundown, dusty place up. You felt like some sort of weird housewife or a caretaker but you were thankful for any type of activity that cast the boredom away. Later on you even started thinking up stories for the patients who used to live here and walked around pretending to be them. For example, there was Rosie, the crazy lady whose dresses you had been wearing. And there was a hella creepy dude named Spencer. The two of them didn’t get along too well. But luckily there was also that guy named…

 

“(Y/N)!!!”

 

Well, after a while the Doctor, who apparently knew about everything you were doing, grew sick of your unsettling, borderline schizophrenic role-plays. From now on he was seeking your company more often and you had a hard time trying not to laugh your ass off over how uncomfortable he looked when trying to have a conversation with you. It was clear as day that he had absolutely no idea how to act around you in a non-sexual context. Up until now he had only called you for sex and then either left you alone or sent you away.

However, now he seemingly felt the need to spend time with you even after having had his way with you. Sometimes he even called you over to him just to have a chat. Admittedly, these talks always came along with him dropping a couple of patronizing sentences or gripping your thighs or smacking your ass when you left but, hell, this wasn’t half as bad as anything he had done to you before.

It would be too farfetched to say that you started to feel sympathy for him but at least you didn’t feel the need to kill yourself at his sight anymore. Well, most of the time at least. There were times when you could have a good laugh with him and there were times when he was mad over something and treated you like shit. You told him anecdotes from your former life and sometimes, just sometimes, he told you stories from his own past too.

 

But underneath all that one thing remained unforgotten. Deep down in your guts, in the depth of your heart, hatred and self-loath were still blazing. An unspeakable evil was building up inside your core – the sheer lust for vengeance only waiting for you to set it free like a ravaging, all-devouring firestorm.


	4. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit different ;)  
> However, I hope you enjoy!  
> _______________

Dressed with a plain, unicolored skirt which ended right above your knees and a simple blouse you were comfortably sitting on an armchair with your legs crossed. While regarding the shelves full of books in front of you, you were slightly swaying the glass of liquor that Herman Carter had given you. You had no idea if the fact that this was basically entity-booze made it taste so disgusting or if it naturally tasted like this. However, every now and then you took a sip because it filled your guts with pleasant warmth and loosened your tongue a little bit.  
The Doctor was seated diagonally across from you and was nipping on his own glass of liquor. 

“How does it taste, (y/n)?” he asked and gave you a questioning look as he took another sip.

“Like literal shit” you chuckled and gave him a smile that wasn’t entirely insincere.

“Indeed, it’s disgusting!” he laughed out and put his glass aside. “I only drink it out of habit, you know, it used to taste better when I…” He didn’t finish his sentence.

You raised an eyebrow and gave him an asking look. “Come on, tell me about it!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, (y/n), you know it makes me mad.”

“Sure, sure…” You leaned back in your chair and pouted, knowing that he would notice. 

“(Y/n)…” Herman Carter leaned forward and put his hand on your knee. 

“Can you not touch me? For one minute?!” you hissed angrily and tried to pull your legs away.

“Don’t talk to me like that!” he tightened his grip and leaned closer towards you with sparking eyes. “Do you think the fact that I just fucked you will keep me from punishing you?”

“Well, just don’t touch me all the time! You know it makes ME mad! Have you never heard of private space?” You leaned forwards as well.

For a few seconds you were just staring at each other equally mad with your noses almost touching. Then both of you exhaustedly leaned back with a sigh and went back to nipping on your not so delicious drinks.

“Just watch your mouth, okay doll?”

“Okay, Doc.”

“Don’t call me that.” He angrily glanced over to you.

“Why not? I thought you were my Doc?”

“Oh, you’re thinking I am YOURS?” Herman Carter leaned forwards again and put his elbows on his thighs.

“Well, since I am your only patient, I guess it’s only fair to call you my Doctor” you chuckled and gave him a teasing look. After having been around him for so long, you knew exactly when you could allow yourself to tease him or joke around and when to keep your mouth shut.

Herman Carter slightly squinted his eyes despite the expanders that kept them torn open and gave you an indefinable chuckle. 

“You know, it’s like speaking about my cleaning lady or my gardener and things like that” you continued.

“Well now that’s romantic.”

“Thanks, I tried my best” you giggled.

After several minutes of silence you eventually asked: “Herman?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you always wear that… gear on your face?”

For a second he seemed like he didn’t know how to reply to that. “You already asked me that.”

“Yeah, I know, and you never answered me.”

“And what makes you think I’m going to answer you today?” He cocked his head and looked at you with amusement.

“Well, I thought today might be my lucky day.”

“Today would be your lucky day if I allowed you to suck my dick once more” he giggled and pretended to start unbuckling his belt.

“Oh, come on, not AGAIN!” you shouted out and moved backwards with the entire chair. “What kind of machine are you? You can impossibly be horny again!”

“Come back here, girl, I was just kidding.” He stood up and grasped your chair by its armrests and pulled you close to his own chair again. When he sat down again he patted his thighs and you stretched out your legs to rest them on his lap.

“Herman?”

“Don’t get on my nerves, (y/n).”

With a sigh you just leaned back into the chair and closed your eyes.

“Okay, what is it, doll?”

“I was wondering… What do you actually want from me?”

The Doctor tilted his head in sincere surprise. “What do you even mean by that?”

“I mean… Why did you decide to keep me here?”

“Here in my office?”

Ugh, was he being serious? “No! Not in the office, of course. I mean why did you make that ‘deal’ with the entity and decided not to kill me like everyone else?”

He hesitated for a moment and then replied: “Well, you’re an interesting subject and I wanted to… study you.” 

“Oh” you exclaimed and regarded your distorted reflection in the brownish liquor in your glass. “And that’s all?”

He hesitated again and then chuckled: “What more could there be? Did you expect a different answer?”

You looked him straight in the eyes when you said: “No, I definitely didn’t.” There was no warmth in your voice.

The Doctor seemed uneasy the way he thrummed his fingers on the glass and kept his gaze trans-fixed on the desk.

After a while you finally added: “Well, did you find out anything interesting about me?”

His eyes met yours again and he gave you a fiendish grin. “I found out how to make you scream my name and beg for more.”

“Wow, you really only have sex on your mind, don’t you? Well, since you’ve been ‘studying’ these particular things for quite a while now, it must be very boring for you by now.”

“I’m never bored with you around, (y/n).” He actually sounded sincere. After a short while he added: “Are you bored?”

You were a little bit too quick to say: “Fuck yes, I’m bored as hell!” Herman Carter’s fist clenched noticeably at your exclaim. Quickly you corrected yourself: “Well, I mean, there’s just not much to do around here! I just want to DO something!”

“Come here and sit on my lap and we can do something right here and now” he chuckled and teas-ingly rubbed up and down your calf with prickling fingertips.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, we just showered like half an hour ago!” You knew he wasn’t being entirely serious right now but it pissed you off nevertheless. “I mean it, Herman, I just want to do something besides having sex with you and sitting in your office and trying on Rosie’s clothes!”

“You know that there was never actually a patient called Rosie in here, right?” 

You impatiently waved your hand as if to shoo his interjection away. “I want to… I want to go outside and see the sun! I want to walk in the rain with no umbrella! I want to sit in the grass and make myself a cliché flower crown out of daisies! I – I want to read a real book or watch a movie, or listen to music or play cards or play videogames! I want to have some actual fucking drink and food! What even is this drink right here? I’m drinking it but I never have to go to the toilet! I even fucking miss having to go to the toilet, for fucks sake, this place is making me insane!”

“If you want to read a book, then go and write one.”

“Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me? What is it about men that makes them unable to reply to anything but ONE particular statement from a whole bunch of sentences?!”

“I don’t like your tone of voice, (y/n)!” he growled and gave you a look that indicated that you had overstepped the mark a little.

You exhaled deeply, gulped down your anger and sunk back into the armchair with closed eyes. The only sound to be heard for a long while was the ticking of the old clock on the wall.

“Come on over to me.”

You were tempted to say ‘I’m already here’ but since you knew that this wasn’t a good moment to talk back, you dutifully stood up and took one step so you were standing directly in front of him. He grabbed you by your waist – a little bit harder than necessary – and pulled you onto his lap.

“I don’t understand how you can be bored right now.”

You let out a sigh and awkwardly leaned against his chest. “I’m not saying I’m bored RIGHT NOW, but I’m bored sometimes.”

“So, you’re saying we should do more things together to make you less bored?” His hand crept to the hem of your blouse and snuck underneath it. You flinched back when you felt his calloused fingers on your sensitive skin. “Shhh” he hushed into your ear.

“That’s not exactly what I said” you murmured and uneasily crossed your arms in front of your chest.

“What are you doing, huh?” he whispered. His breath tickled your neck.

“This is a titty barrier” you exclaimed. “I know exactly where that hand was going!”

He let out a deep, sincere laugh. “Oh, you know that no titty barrier in the world can keep me away from your titties!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle too and leaned against him a little bit more comfortably.

“That’s what you get for never wearing bras, doll.”

“It’s not my fault that Rosie’s bras don’t fit me.”

“Oh, (y/n)… How often do I have to tell you…”

“Well, if her name wasn’t Rosie then finally go and tell me what her real name was!” 

“Why do you care about this random woman, doll?”

“I do, because I think no one else in here cared about her.”

The Doctor sighed and continued to caress the skin underneath your blouse. Eventually he brought his other hand to your still crossed arms and made you drop them so he could freely roam upwards to your breasts. No, you were not okay with it but you didn’t try to stop him either. It was pointless doing so. The day had actually been quite peaceful so far and you didn’t want to mess it up.  
After kneading your breasts for a few minutes one of his hands made its way down to your thighs and pushed your skirt upwards. He lightly squeezed the delicate soft flesh and moved his hand further upwards towards your womanhood.

“Please, not again!” you squirmed beneath his touch and tried to wiggle away from his hand. Herman Carter tightly wrapped his arm around your chest and kept you in place.

“Come on, now don’t act up, doll, just one more time. Be a good girl spread those legs for me.” 

You sighed audibly and leaned your head against his shoulder while spreading your legs like he told you to. It would be easier if you just got it over with. If you didn’t resist he probably wouldn’t take too long. Those were your thoughts while you slowly melted away underneath the touch of his sizzling fingertips, like you always did. Eventually, when your panties where entirely soaked, he picked you up and carried you to the desk. You shuddered when he laid you down, chest and face facing upwards, and positioned himself between your legs, pants already unzipped. You knew he liked it when you put your legs on his shoulders so you put them on his shoulders. One of his hands firmly grabbed you by your waist while the other one closed around your scarred, leathery neck – not too tight but not gently either. A moan escaped your mouth when he forced your trembling walls apart and pushed himself inside you. You slightly squinted your eyes and distorted your mouth while keeping eye contact with him as he drilled you with his dick and kept you in place with his hands. A stifled scream ripped from your throat when he forced you to cum with his awful, electrical, pulsating cock. Shortly after he had his own climax and heavily rested his torso on yours when he was done.

After a little while both of you had returned to your seated positions on your armchairs, swaying your not so delicious drinks. Even though your clothes were drenched in sweat from the unwanted stimulation, you were too exhausted to take a shower again. You were just so exhausted. It made you all so tired - all of it.

“Herman?”

“Hm?”

“Can I have my pills now?”

“Alright, doll, that should be fine.” He went to grab a pill bottle from the desk’s drawer and handed you two of the small, white, tablets.

You thankfully took them from his hand and strode towards the door. Before heading out you turned back around for a moment.

“Good night, Herman.”

“Good night, honey.”


	5. Annihilation

Day after day you were having the same conversations and day in, day out he made you have sex with him. Every time you grew a little bit more tired of it and every fucking time you had to pretend to be all good and submissive it fed the growing hunger for vengeance inside of you a little more.  
Whenever Herman Carter opened his mouth and talked to you with that mocking tone of voice and gave you that contemptuous look it made you want to jump at him, tear his rib cage right open and rip out his disgusting, unhuman heart. But you never did any of that, nooo, you weren’t stupid after all. All you ever did was smile and respond the way he liked it. Once when you were sad and you had told him you missed your friends and family, he had just laughed out loud and said that you don’t need your friends and family. He told you that the only thing you needed was him. Oh, it was so hard for you to keep it together in this moment. You were literally almost boiling over with hate.  
But either you were the best actress in the world or the Doctor really didn’t have any knowledge of human nature at all. Or maybe he knew but didn’t want to see it. Either way, whatever kind of plan you would end up elaborating, you knew you mustn’t fuck it up.  
The time for vengeance would come.

-

“But WHY not?” You had been following him around and annoying him with your concern all day. 

“NO! How often do I need to tell you?! The answer is no! We won’t do that!”

“But whyyy nooot?” your voice sounded like you were close to tears by now and maybe you were.

“Doll! I’m growing really tired of your shit! If you don’t stop bugging me I will –“

“But what’s so bad about my suggestion? I just want to be like you for once!”

The Doctor chuckled. “Oh? You want to be like me? How come I don’t believe that, doll?”

“I just want to know what it feels like! Is that not understandable at all?”

“No.”

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like?” you insisted and grabbed him by his sleeve.

“Get away from me, (y/n).” He tried to push you away but you clung to his arm like your life depended on it.

“What do I have to do for you to give in?” you begged and grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt instead. You were now standing in front of him and blocked his path with your body that you pressed tightly against him while staring up to him with big, tearful eyes.

“There’s nothing you can do, darling, now get out of my way.” He roughly grabbed you by your arms and tried to shove you aside. You let yourself drop on your bum and clasped his leg with arms and legs like little kids do sometimes.

“Come ooon” you howled out and pressed your cheek against his kneecap. “We always do the same kind of things! It bores me! I want to try something new! What’s so bad about this?”

“This is the last time for me to say this: NO! And apart from that, I am not bored at all!” he yelled out and bent down. He easily picked you up and flung you over his shoulder like back in the days. “You’ll see what you get for being such an annoying little bitch!”

-

“(y/n)?”

“Hm?”

“Tell me a story.”

“I have none.” You were limply and depressedly huddled up on the armchair and kept your legs pulled tightly into your chest. Your head was resting on your knees while you stared blankly into the distance.

“You always used to have stories to tell me.”

“I have already told them all.” For several minutes both of you remained silent.

“(y/n)”? He sounded uncomfortable.

“Hm?”

“You’ve been acting so weird lately…”

“Oh.”

“See? That’s what I mean! Normally you would’ve had a witty comeback or some insult ready to throw in my face.” He leaned forwards and looked at you with concern.

You kept your legs and knees tightly hugged as you responded: “Hmmm.”

“You don’t smile anymore either” he continued. “You used to giggle all the time. Why have you stopped smiling and giggling, (y/n)?”

“I don’t know. I’m just sad I guess.” 

He leaned even further forwards and placed one hand on our leg. “Is it because of that… thing that I don’t want us to do?”

You looked up for a second, nodded sadly and sniffled.

He kind of helplessly shrugged his shoulders and defensively said: “Well, I don’t get at all why this is so important to you.”

You kept your face buried in your arms and knees.

“(y/n), tell me, please. Why do you want to try out being the dominant one so badly?”

Sniffling while speaking you replied: “It’s not even THAT important to me, you know. It’s just… I haven’t really been asking for a lot lately. And I thought you would like to try something new also, but apparently you don’t.”

You looked away but you couldn’t hide the fact that tears were streaming down your face from him.

“(y/n)…” he started petting your leg and seemed to be genuinely afflicted.

“Like, I only have that one wish, that one idea, and even though you would probably end up liking I too, you don’t want to grant me my wish.” You audibly sniffled again.

“I – I just like having you under control, you know.” He was still caressing your leg.

You shot a tearful glance at him. “What do you think is going to happen when I am on top of you and not below you for once? Do you think you’ll immediately lose all your strength and won’t be able to subdue me anymore? Sounds super realistic, yeah.” A sob forced its way out of your throat and you buried your head in your arms again.

“(y/n)…” he helplessly started with visible confusion in his eyes.

“Just leave me alone, Herman. I’m disappointed and sad and I need to cry now.” You quickly got off the chair and rushed towards the door. A pair of arms that pulled you in an embrace kept you from going this far though. Audibly sobbing you pressed your face that was wet with tears against his muscular chest.

“If it means so much to you… I guess… We can give it a try tomorrow…” Herman Carter sounded genuinely unhappy when he forced these words out of his throat. For a second you turned stiff in his embrace. When you looked up at him your face lit up and a wide smile spread across your face – a smile so wide that it felt like it must rip your cheeks apart any second, a smile that looked quite unsettling to be totally honest.

“Oh, Herman! Thank you!” you squeaked and hugged his torso as hard as you could. “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much! You won’t regret it” you squealed.

“Once again, I don’t understand why you want to do this so badly… I don’t want to do it at all…”

“But I’ve been a good girl all this time” you shrieked and stared up at him with puppy eyes with your arms still flung around him.

“Ugh, yes, you were. I guess it’ll be fine. But we’ll only do it this once, got it, (y/n)?!”

You frantically nodded your head.

“I guess you want to have your pills now, don’t you?” 

“Yes, please” you confirmed and tried your best to turn your wide, creepy ass grin into a sweet and thankful smile.

When you left the room you had a hard time not jubilating and jumping around like a maniac. In fact you were spilling over with joy. You gulped down hard to keep you from laughing and screaming out loud. You would not take your pills tonight. You were too excited.

-

10

When the morning started to dawn, you stood in front of a mirror and brushed your hair. Not that there were any visible cues of an actual dawning morning, like a rising sun or a cockcrow, but you sensed that the Doctor would soon enter your room.  
You rhythmically and carefully brushed through your strands of hair for what had to be the 200s time already. While doing so you regarded your face in the mirror. The terribly crooked and misshaped nose caught your attention every time, but you had grown used to it. Its appearance didn’t bother you anymore. The only thing that bothered you was how it had become like this. You sighed when you put the brush aside and put on the thin shirt and the short, flared skirt. When you met your own gaze in the mirror, a shiver ran down your spine. You were ready.

Only minutes later the door was being pushed open by Herman Carter who was looking just as ele-gant yet terrifying as always. The only difference was that you could catch glimpses of unease in his eyes.

“Already ready to go, huh, doll?” he teased and crossed his arms in front of his chest while eying you from head to toe.

“Uh-huh” you nodded and smiled at him sheepishly. “Are we – are we going to get right started?” you asked but didn’t manage to keep eye contact. Awkwardly staring to the ground you waited for his response.

“What, right now?” he exclaimed with surprise.

“Well… Is there something you’d like to do before?” you replied, feeling slightly more confident. “Like having some breakfast? Some nice imaginary pancake?” you chuckled.

He couldn’t suppress a chuckle either. “That was a quite good one” he smirked. “But you’ll have to be patient for a little longer, (y/n). I still have things to do.”

“What kind of things?” you cocked your head and tried your best not to sound too impatient and nervous.

“Well… work!” he responded. “You may not have noticed but I work in this institute.”

“Oh, come on! There’s absolutely nothing to do around here! There’s no one here but us. What could you possibly be working on?”

“Doctors things” he growled and you could tell he was growing tired of your remarks. Quickly you gulped down another impatient remark and evaded his piercing gaze by looking down on the floor with your arms crossed.

“Now go and be a good girl for me and do whatever you usually do around this time.” With that being said he turned his back on you, rushed out of your chamber and walked off with large steps.  
What he couldn’t see anymore was the cold, demonic grin that spread across your face.

-

9

You paced around the institute for what felt like an eternity, trying to take in everything this place has to offer. On your tour you opened up some closets and drawers and regarded the items inside. With a sigh you came to a halt in front of Rosie’s locker. “Farewell, old girl” you whispered and dizzily sat down on a nearby bed. The nervousness actually made you feel nauseous. It twisted your insides and made you want to throw up. Today morning you had said that you were ready… but were you really? If you failed you would lose everything – absolutely everything. But if you succeeded, well, you didn’t even know what you would win. This indecisiveness of yours could turn out to be your worst enemy. You stared down onto your hands and noticed they were trembling horribly.  
Breathing in deeply you tried to calm yourself down. This was not the right time to be rational. This was the time to be radical and, fuck, a life is worth nothing when you don’t fight for it. Oh, and you would fight for it. You had been hiding behind this mask of submissiveness for too long. You wanted your life SO bad!

But was the life you had right now so bad after all?  
Oh shut up! Are you actually fucking serious?  
Well, sometimes he almost treats us like normal fellow beings.  
‘Us’? Am I totally losing my shit right now?

You clasped your head and then forcefully smacked yourself in face. ENOUGH!

Shut the hell up, other (y/n), how dare you say something like this?!  
May I remind you that if your plan doesn’t work out, we’ll be stuck here for literally ever and will never see the day of light again? We will literally be going through hell.  
I’M GOING THROUGH HELL RIGHT NOW! IT’S ENOUGH!  
Come on, it’s not that bad… He’s actually being quite nice to you…  
IT FUCKING IS! Did you forget how everything began? How can you be defending a rapist and abductor? A MURDERER! A MONSTER!  
But doesn’t your plan make you a monster too?  
I AM THE VICTIM, FOR FUCKS SAKE! Are you trying to shame me for not accepting a life in captivity? It is my god damn RIGHT to fight back!  
But don’t you… kinda like him by now?

Okay. This is enough. It’s FUCKING ENOUGH! You jumped off the bed and resisted the urge to smack your head against the wall. He may have broken your body but he hasn’t broken your mind yet! There was no need to wait any longer. It was now or never.

8

-

Carefully you stepped into the treatment theatre, the large, terrifying torture chamber where you had your first encounter with Herman Carter. He was there – rummaging through some drawers, pulling things out and putting them back in. Every now and then he scribbled something on a sheet of paper. You watched him do his ‘work’ for long seconds before you stepped out of the shadows and cleared your throat: “Hey.”  
He didn’t seem to be surprised when he turned around. Your heart was hammering in your chest. It was hammering so fast and loud that you were scared he might hear it. In front of your inner eye you already saw him grab a stethoscope and expose your plan just from the sound of your drumming heartbeat. But he didn’t do anything like that, of course.

“What is it, doll?” he looked down on you with an indistinguishable look in his eyes. He didn’t look displeased to see you though. 

“Uhm, I know I’m not supposed to disturb you when you’re working, but…” you started stuttering when he came closer and put a finger underneath your chin and forced you to look up.

“But what, doll?” he teased. His touch sent tingles across your skin.

“I – I couldn’t stop thinking about it and… And I was wondering if you might want to start soon?” Hell, you hoped he couldn’t see how hard you were shaking.

“You seem quite nervous, (y/n).” He cautiously eyed you from head to toe. It felt like your heart stopped beating for a second and all color was drained from your face. Fuck.

“Well…” You bit your tongue. “I’m actually kind of scared. I’m scared that you won’t like it and that you will punish me if I do something stupid.” This was actually partially true. You bit your tongue even harder to suppress the urge to cry. 

“If you’re so scared then maybe we shouldn’t do it” the Doctor chuckled and intensely stared into your eyes.

“What?” you squeaked and felt your heart sink to your boots. This wasn’t good. This was not going well at all! “But I was looking forward it so much” you quickly stammered and tasted blood on your tongue from how hard you had bitten down on it.

“Well, I don’t know doll. If you want it so bad then get going. Show me what you’ve got.” He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and actually looked really unwilling.

7 

You gulped down really hard. There was no going back now. Carefully you took a step closer to him stopped your hands and lips from trembling with sheer power of will. When you looked up at him your expression was calm. Slowly you brought your hands upwards and put them on the sides of his head. His metal gear felt cold underneath your palms. Gently but determinedly you pulled his head down to your face and gave him a sultry smile before closing your eyes and placing a kiss on his lips. You tightened your grip on his head and let your kisses grow hungrier. There was no actual response coming from his body so you moved your hands down to his chest and grabbed him by the collar of his coat instead. You firmly pushed against him and made him walk backwards until his knee pits bumped into one of the treatment chairs.

“Sit down for me” you whispered and pushed against his chest which was just like pushing against a wall.

“(y/n)…” the Doctor seemed genuinely unhappy about the situation.

“Sit down, Herman!” you commanded more loudly and tried to put as much dominance in your gaze as possible. With an audible sigh he actually took a seat and rolled his eyes. You gave him a cheeky smile and climbed on his lap. Still smiling you pushed against his chest until his back hit the back of the elongated chair. He was now kind of lying down but his torso was still elevated enough for him to look into your eyes. 

“(y/n)”, I can’t take this serious. I could literally knock you off me whenever I want to. You’re just so weak and small.” 

“Oh, I know Herman! But just be a good boy and play along for me, okay?” you chuckled, feeling a little bit more confident by now.

Again he rolled his eyes back in annoyance but actually seemed to relax a little bit. Still smiling you roamed your hands over his broad chest and eventually grabbed him by his tie. Slightly pulling on it you bent down and brought your lips to his neck. At first you only slightly nibbled on his tingling skin but when he brought his hands to your ass and squeezed it hard, you couldn’t help but bite down on his flesh. The grunt he emitted when you did so let you know that it kind of turned him on at least. You continued kissing and biting down on his neck while grinding against his hardening crotch. After a minute or so he had an undeniable bulge in his pants and you removed your face from his neck. While not stopping to grind against his cock you undid his tie and tossed it to the ground. When you  
Started unbuttoning his shirt, he suddenly removed his hands from your ass and grabbed your wrists.

“You know I don’t like taking my clothes off” he snarled and firmly squeezed your wrists.

“I know, but I love it when you do! Please, you look so good with no shirt on. Let me see you!” Well, that didn’t sound exactly dominant but it was probably the best way to get what you want right now.

6

With a growl he let go of your wrists and returned to stroking up and down your thighs, ass and waist. Eagerly you unbuttoned his shirt and admiringly let your gaze wander over his muscular chest and his toned stomach that you got to see so rarely. Almost hungrily you reached out to caress his naked, rock-hard torso, careful to avoid the cables and tube-like things that pierced his chest and stomach just like the rest of his body. You let out a squeal and dug your nails into his chest when he hardly squeezed your ass cheek.

“Now don’t play around, doll. Go and fuck me already!” he growled angrily and tried to reach be-neath your skirt.

“Hey!” you playfully smacked him on his fingers. “You’re not the one giving the commands right now. Later today you can do whateeever you want to me again, but right now we’ll do this my way, okay?”

The sparks literally came flying from his eyes but he didn’t backtalk. In his mind he was probably already plotting how to torture you tonight. ‘No chance, buddy’ you giggled in your head. Teasingly you dragged your fingers from his muscular stomach to the hard bulge in his pants. You rubbed and gripped his cock over the fabric of his pants which made him slightly thrust against your hand with a grunt.

“Uhm, Herman?” you asked uneasily and immediately felt the sweat drop from every single pore of yours.

“What is it, doll?” he asked while still stroking and squeezing your hips and waist.

“I… I have a request.” The words came from your mouth like syrup and your heartbeat was swelling like a crescendo. “Can I – Can I tie your hands up?” That was it: the question that your fate depended on. The beating of your heart was deafening in your ears.

5

“WHAT?!” The Doctor shot up, nearly knocking you off him. “Are you completely out of your mind, (y/n)?!” You felt something break very deep inside your organs. “Get off! This little game of yours is over now!”

With that being said you literally dropped off his lap and didn’t even bother to protect your face when your body crashed onto the cold metal floor. Before the Doctor could say any more, a heart-wrenching sob rent the air. You pulled your knees into your chest and tightly clasped them with your shaking arms. Sob after sob tore from your hurting throat and you couldn’t keep your body from convulsing and trembling uncontrollably.

“(y/n), what the hell…” the Doctor started. “What’s up now? Stop crying like this!” He sounded se-verely confused by your sudden outburst. He helplessly knelt down beside you and touched your arm. “Why are you crying?!” You didn’t answer but let another heartbreaking sob rip through the air.  
“Hey…” He firmly grabbed you by your arms and pulled you in an embrace, obviously overwhelmed by your behavior. 

It was almost impossible to understand you when you screamed and sobbed at the same time: “Y-y-you d-don’t trust… trust me at all!” The sobs shook your body and you convulsed in his arms. “H-have I ever given you a reason to mistrust me?” you screamed out and curled up into a ball. Your head hurt terribly and so did your throat. 

“Now, now…” he uselessly mumbled and helplessly petted your head. “Please stop crying, (y/n)! Please stop it!” He really almost sounded pleading.

“You don’t trust me!” you cried out again and buried your head in your hands. “I do trust you!” he immediately responded and slightly shook you in his arms. “I do trust you! Now stop crying!” “Then prove it!” you sobbed and raised your tear-streaked face for a second look him in the eyes. He didn’t respond to that. 

His silence gave rise to another mix of scream and sob to tear the air: “I DON’T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!” You were screaming the words into his chest and clasped the collar of his still open shirt with your trembling hands. “WHAT? Are you crazy?” Herman Carter yelled out. “How can you even think that? You mean everything to me!” His voice was noticeably shaking and you thought you heard panic in his words. 

“NO! YOU HATE ME!” you screamed out and returned to sobbing piteously. “Don’t you ever say that again, (y/n)! I don’t hate you! You know I don’t hate you! I lo…” the sentence died in his throat. “Okay, okay, okay, okay…” he said instead. “Look, doll, I’m giving you what you want. I’ll prove you that I don’t hate you.” He set you on the ground and hastily got up and fetched something from a drawer. When he returned he easily lifted you up again, took a seat on the treatment chair and set you down on his lap.

4

“Look, doll” he prompted you. When you raised your head you saw what he was holding in his hands. It were thick leather straps with metal clasps on them – the same kind of restraints that he had used to keep you tied to the bed back then. Insecurely you wiped your sleeve across your face and looked up to him with big, watery eyes. “R-really?” Your voice was still shaking. “Yes, really” he responded and firmly squeezed your hand. Then he leaned back and invitingly put his arms on the chair’s armrests. “Come on, do what you want to me, (y/n). Go hog wild. But never cry like that again.”

Disbelievingly you kept your throbbing head buried in your hands for a second but then you looked up, met his gaze and whispered: “Thank you.” Slowly regaining your composure you started tying up the Doctor’s wrists to the arm rests with a shy smile on your lips. “Have fun, doll. And don’t be too rough with me, okay?” Herman Carter chuckled obviously pleased to see you smile. “Well, I can’t promise anything” you teased and smiled at him.  
When you were done with his wrists you grabbed another strap, got off his lap and walked around him. Those treatment chairs were quite practical for tying up people. They already had holes and clasps in the right places. Quickly you threaded the strap through the holes beside his neck and fastened it around it – a little bit tighter than necessary. “That was not part of the deal, (y/n). You said you wanted to tie my wrists” the Doctor growled and tried to jerk his head which, obviously, wasn’t possible. “But you just told me to do what I want to you” you sniffled and returned to the front of the chair. “Yeah, yeah, right…” he grumbled noticeably displeased. Lastly you strapped his ankles to the chair while being very aware of his piercing gaze burning holes into your head. To your own surprise he didn’t protest though.

You inhaled deeply and eventually took a step backwards and just blankly looked at him for several seconds. Mutedly he returned your gaze. On the inside you felt perfectly calm but on the outside your hands were shaking. A weird feeling of coming to peace with yourself spread in your chest as you slowly walked towards him. You felt like you were right where you needed to be. Feeling quite confident you gave him a sultry smile and climbed on top of him. Kneeling over his hips you leaned forward and whispered into his ear: “Well then let’s have some fun, shall we?”  
Your hands caressed his features and you regarded him almost lovingly when your fingers came to a halt by the clasps that fastened the gear on his head. Still smiling you opened them up and removed the gear for his eyes as well as the expander for his mouth from his face. The look in your eyes was almost dreamy and your smile seemed distant when you dropped his equipment to the floor. Damn, how could a monster like him look so human all of a sudden? You were surprised that he hadn’t protested when you unbuckled the expanders. Instead of talking he just looked at you with those astonishingly human eyes. Your fingertips wandered from his cheek bones down to his neck and across his broad, bare chest. They came to an abrupt stop at his upper abs when a thought struck you.

He had looked just like this when he kissed you for the first time. He had looked just like this when moments before he lost his temper and burned you alive. You had a flashback of how you had felt sorry for him for that unforgivable second back then because the way he looked and kissed you felt so human. Thoughts of how he had hurled you across the room and broken your ribs came flowing back into your mind. It all seemed to be so long ago and yet you clasped your ribcage at the thought. For fucks sake, he had even raped you after breaking your bones. You flinched when you remembered the endless days and nights you had spent in agony. 

HOW DARE YOU BE SO TENDER WITH HIM RIGHT NOW?! HOW DARE YOU HESITATE? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? The memories screamed inside your mind.

3

You clenched your frozen in place hand to a fist and squeezed your eyes shut for a second. When you opened them up again there was no tenderness left in them. “I’ll be back in a second” you said coldly and swiftly got off his lap. “Hey!” he shouted out. “Doll, where are you going?” Neither did you respond, nor did you look back. Determined you walked down the dimly lit corridor with the flickering neon tubes on the ceiling. Automatically your body steered towards one particular locker. The object you were looking for was still right where you found it back then. You took it in your cold, sweaty hand and clasped it tightly, keeping it hidden behind your back as you returned to the treatment theatre.

“Where were you, doll?!” The Doctor sounded angry which put a smile on your face. “Stop messing around, (y/n)” he shouted and shot furious glances at you.

“Don’t be so impatient” you smirked and slowly started walking towards him, carefully putting one foot in front of another. “You will get what you deserve very soon.”

“What? What do you mean by that?” He sounded alarmed. “If this is supposed to be sexy, I can guarantee you it is not!” He tore on the restraints around his wrists. 

“Oh, I’m actually not trying to be sexy” you said calmly, now standing directly in front of him. “Okay, (y/n), I’m tired of your weird shit! You had your chance but you messed it up. Now untie me” he commanded furiously.

“Shhh” you hushed and climbed on top of him, your knees on each side of his hips. A smile crept on your face and it grew even wider when you started speaking: “Do you even have the slightest idea of how much pain I suffered because of you?”

“What is this supposed to be? An interrogation? I swear to god, doll, you’re going to regret this so much!” His face was a grimace of fury and helplessness. You had a feeling he had never before been in a situation like this where he had no control and you could tell it was driving him insane.

Ignoring his remark you continued: “Do you even know anything at all about feelings? Or is your small, underdeveloped brain only able to process thoughts about sex and violating people?”

2

His voice was trembling with rage: “How dare you speak to me like this? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!”

Still feeling eerily calm you pretended to actually think about his threat for a second before you said: “Hm, I don’t think I will pay for anything. I’m more convinced of the opposite. I will make YOU pay for everything you’ve done to me.”

Herman Carter let out a terribly loud, unhuman scream and started pulling on the restraints like crazy. The veins on his neck and chest were pulsating and some looked like they were about to explode. “YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I WILL KILL YOU!”

“Huh. That sounds quite promising but I don’t trust you” you chuckled. “I’m not going to make the same mistake you did – you trusted me.”

Growing more and more aware of the betrayal the Doctor furiously rattled on the ties and uttered one curse after another. “YOU STUPID HOE! YOU WORTHLESS CUNT! YOU CAN’T GET AWAY FROM ME! I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU FUCKING UGLY WHORE!”

“Ouch” you said coldly. “Who do you think you are insulting me like this, huh? Am I the psychopathic rapist? Am I the fucking MURDERER?” you shouted and bent forward to meet his furious, lunatic gaze. “I might change one of these aspects though.”

1

With that being said you finally revealed the object you had been hiding behind your back. It was a big, disgusting surgical knife that still had dried up blood on it. Despite its rusty appearance it was still sharp. Razor-sharp.  
The Doctor nervously licked his lips. You could literally feel his heart beats ripple the air in between you. “(y/n)…” He was still trembling with anger but there was also something else resonating in his voice: fear. You couldn’t help but laugh out at this sight. Such a strong, big, brutal man and he was trapped beneath a girl with a knife and he was scared – genuinely scared. This had to be the most satisfying and wonderful thing you had ever seen, you thought.

“How long did you have this planned?” he asked through gritted teeth and with clenched fists. “Oh, since the day you set me free” you giggled devilishly. “I TRUSTED YOU, FOR FUCKS SAKE!” he screamed out, sounding genuinely furious but also kind of… hurt? 

“HAHAHA!” You fake laughed and pretended to have to hold your stomach because of all the laughter. “HILLARIOUS! What did you think we had between us, huh?” You bent forward, grabbed his face with one hand and regarded his distorted features. “Did you think I enjoyed ANY OF THE THINGS WE DID? Did you think I enjoyed having those stupid fucking conversations with you? You don’t even know how conversations work! Did you think enjoyed being raped by you again and again and again? And before you say anything – YES IT FUCKING WAS RAPE! Why do I even tell this to you? You probably don’t even know why it’s NOT OKAY TO RAPE SOMEONE!” You were now shaking with anger and excitement. The hand gripping the knife was dripping with cold, anxious sweat. The Doctor didn’t say anything.

“DID YOU THINK I WAS YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT?” Your voice was cracking with fury and you felt your eyes fill up with tears. “I’m going to end this stupid fucking misery right now!” You gripped the knife with both hands and raised it above your head.

“(y/n), (y/n), (y/n), wait, please! PLEASE! You don’t know what’s going to happen when you kill me!”

Well, that was not particularly untrue. You hesitated for a moment and remained still, the knife still hovering above him.

“You don’t know what’s going to happen! You might just be trapped in here all alone. You’d have no company at all! No more! Would you like that? Do you want to be lonely? I can bear you company, doll.”

“If I ended up being all alone in here I would simply kill myself too and return to the campfire. Or I would go straight to hell for killing a man but GOING TO HELL WOULD BE LIKE GOING ON VACATION COMPARED TO BEING WITH YOU!” 

The Doctor tried to appease you: “Just listen to me, doll! If you returned to the campfire you would have to go into trials again! You would be killed over and over and you would see the others die too – over and over, you won’t be able to do anything about it! Why not stay here instead.”

“The way you abused me KILLED ME TOO! YOU KILLED ME SEVERAL TIMES A DAY!”

“Stay calm, please! For the love of god, calm down!” The veins on his restrained neck were throbbing and his eyes were torn wide open with panic. “How do you know the entity isn’t going to resurrect me? You’d go back to the camp fire and we’d meet again minutes later. Can you imagine how mad I would be when we meet again? If you untie me now, I promise I won’t be mad at you. We can work things out, doll, I promise I’ll be nicer to you. Just, please, put that knife away and untie me. We can make it work!”

You met his gaze with trembling lips and didn’t manage to utter one word. He was kind of right. You had no guarantee that killing him would put you in any kind of better situation. What if the entity actually resurrected him? What if he couldn’t be killed at all? What if the killers were kind of immor-tal? They were the instruments of a supernatural force after all. If you untied him now, you would for sure have to bear the consequences but he couldn’t be mad at you forever, could he? You were gauging the options you had while staring into his eyes. There was something about his expression that alarmed you. Just a faint, short flicker in his eyes – no one except you would have even noticed it. He looked triumphant for just a quarter of a second because of your obvious hesitation. He already thought he would WIN again. This realization tore you out of your lethargy.

“Trying to use my own dirty tricks on me, aren’t you? Pretending to be all nice and kind and shit - well, you have to try harder than that” you hissed through gritted teeth. “Astonishing how fast you can go from calling me an ugly whore that you want to kill to ‘I won’t be mad at you, we can make it work, doll’”. The Doctor’s nostrils widened as he sharply sucked in air. As he exhaled he cussed: “KILLING ME WON’T GIVE YOU ANYTHING! You will never get away from this place! You will never go home again! This place is your home! I am your home! You will never ever see your stupid fucking family and your stupid friends again you pathetic little cock-sucking bitch, you belong to me!” The last words sounded more like the howls of an animal than a man’s voice.

“Wow.” You calmly nodded your head and brought the knife down to his throat lightning fast. Its tip was already digging into his flesh when you added: “Do you think you’re in the position to say things like that you god damn scumbag, huh? You can insult ME all you want but how dare you insult my friends and family like that you fucking asshole!” If you were physically capable of it, there would’ve been smoke coming from your head by now. “I’M LIKE A RUBBER BAND, HERMAN, BUT NOW YOU PULLED TOO HARD!”

Releasing the most guttural and animalistic howl you had ever heard yourself utter, you raised the knife above your head, ready to drive it back down as hard as you can. Milliseconds before your brain sent the signal to initiate the killing of Herman Carter, a jolt of pain ran through your entire body. You spastically twitched and jerked on top of the Doctor who was sitting there, laughing crazier than you had ever heard him laugh, as he sent jolt after jolt of high voltage through you. The stench of burnt hair, fabric and skin was unbearable and your high pitched scream became more and more stifled as you spasmed uncontrollably. The whole room seemed to be filled with blindingly bright discharges of electricity. Blue and purple lines and sparks danced between you and him. They hungrily and devouringly wandered across your skin and left burning hot trails of burnt flesh. This is what dying on the electric chair had to feel like, you thought. After what felt like a billion years he finally stopped electrocuting you and you dropped off the chair as your cramped muscles were loosening. Your face brutally hit the metal ground and you immediately felt blood pool in your mouth. 

“HAHAHA! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME, YOU BITCH!” Herman Carter roared out with laughter. “I thought you would be smarter than this! This place is MINE after all! Do you think some stupid handcuffs can keep me from hurting you?” Bursts of laughter shook his body and little sparks were still spraying from the loose ends of cable that occasionally pierced his skin. 

In the real world you probably would’ve been stone-cold-dead already. You would’ve died during the first 2 seconds of this electrocution due to ventricular fibrillation but this was not the real world and you weren’t entirely sure if you even still had a heart in your chest. Herman Carter had made a mistake. He thought the pain would make you weak. He thought it would break you but, hell no, it didn’t. You might be half-dead, you might be looking like straight out of a horror movie with your burnt skin dangling from your body and the blisters boiling and bubbling all across your skin but you felt more furious than ever – more powerful than ever. In fact, you had never before in your life felt better than right now. Fueled by the pain that flooded through your nerve system you effortlessly stood up and dug your burnt black nails into your palms as you clenched your fists. Through twitching eyelids you saw how all color withdrew from the Doctor’s face as this creature straight from a nightmare menacingly walked towards his still strapped down figure. With ease you bent down and fetched your weapon that had fallen to the ground.

“(y/n), what…” he started to stammer but the words died on his lips.

Oh you felt SO alive. For a second you thought you could actually smell his fear even through the cloud of nauseating stench that cloaked what was left of your body. When you looked down on your hands for a moment, it seemed like they were turning blacker and blacker with each second. Like some sort of foulness was taking over your skin.  
All of a sudden you felt a tingle run down your back and a whisper in your ear. It sounded like no language you had ever heard and yet you knew what they were saying – and who they were. 

“Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.”  
“KILL OUR TORMENTOR.”  
“Make him suffer!”  
“Make him pay for his SINS!”

The martyred souls of the long dead and forgotten inmates of this horrible madhouse were striving to take their toll. Your eyelids flickered and bewildered you let your gaze wander around the room. The whole room was no longer bathed in bright neon light but darkness seemed to be lingering from above while bright red shimmer of flaring hell fire crept through the cracks in the walls. When you blinked again the walls were no longer walls but looked like white, elastic blankets that stretched and moved as the hordes of vengeful spirits behind pressed their howling faces and raised palms against the surface. 

“Kill him, honey” a clearly female, tortured voice screamed right behind you.

“R-Rosie?” you whispered and nearly did a 180 with your head in order to see the source of that voice. Someone who had about the same height and body type as you do desperately pushed against the elastic wall with all their strength.

You spun back around and faced the Doctor whose eyes were torn wide open in horror. Filled with sheer bloodlust and thirst for revenge you let out an unhuman, animalistic scream and sprinted towards the Doctor with large, powerful steps. Feeling nothing but the urge to kill you jumped, flew through the air and drove the knife as deep into his chest as you could as you landed on top of him. His screams of pain mixed with the euphoric chanting of the undead behind the walls and your own demonic howls. All of the sounds swelled to an unbearable crescendo of screaming, crying and cheering that was deafening in your ears. You drove the knife into his chest again and again and again – you tore through skin, muscles and flesh, you found a space between his ribs and drove the blade into his heart more often than you could count. He was no longer the killer, he was the prey – your prey. Blood sprayed all over the place when you forcefully slashed the blade across his re-strained neck and severed his gullet and windpipe. He had already taken his last breath long before that but something kept you going. As if you wanted to make sure that the monster was really dead, you kept slashing his neck, face and torso in blind rage. 

With a deafening roll of thunder the ceiling burst open and revealed a pitch black maelstrom rotating in the dark of the unnatural sky above. You emitted an uninterrupted demonic howl that came from the depth of your lungs as you watched how your entire skin came falling off your body, revealing a new layer of skin that had the color of coal and looked nothing like human skin at all. Blood came streaming from your ears and eyes as the walls burst open and hundreds of jubilating, shadowy figures streamed into the room that looked more like a slaughter house by now. Before they could encircle you, a demonic talon reached down from the sky and wrapped around your waist. With a jerk it pulled you upwards and for a moment you got to marvel at the artwork you had created from above.

All of a sudden the entire room – no, the entire house – no, actually the entire world flipped around. The echoing maelstrom was no below you and the institute above you. For a second everything was perfectly calm and motionless but then the hordes of screaming, undead inmates came raining down on you. They were followed by pieces of furniture and bricks of wall. The entire building was crumbling and falling apart and fell piece by piece into the relentlessly rotating maelstrom. The last thing to fall down was the bloody, disfigured heap of flesh that was once Herman Carter’s body.

When it was all over, you and the demonic talon holding you up seemed to be the only things still existing in the universe. In that moment you felt incredibly small and humble. The entity’s presence was more evident to you than ever. It made you want to drop to your knees and start praying. It made you truly and deeply understand that you were merely a drop of water in the ocean and that there was so much left that mankind has failed to understand yet. 

The ocean. As you looked down on the maelstrom you became of aware of the black, watery surface it was resting on. It made you think of a poem that you had read a long time ago:

[…]  
Resignedly beneath the sky  
The melancholy waters lie.  
So blend the turrets and shadows there  
That all seem pendulous in air,  
While from a proud tower in the town  
Death looks gigantically down.  
[…]

For a few frightening seconds in whom you were unable to move, breathe or think time seemed to be standing still. And then it moved backwards.

Faster than anything you had ever seen, the talon pulled you down into the maelstrom and you found yourself on top of the Doctor again, the knife in your hand, blood spilling from his chest. The wind was howling and you were sitting in Herman’s office, crying because he refused to grant you your wish. The howling grew louder and louder as the entity dragged you backwards in time. It turned into a deafening crescendo mixed with your own screams as you fell from event to event, from memory to memory. Eventually everything rushed by so fast that you were unable to see anything but blurry shadows as a choir of demons sang their farewell to you.

For a moment you saw your comrades sitting by the campfire. They looked so sad, so resignedly, so… hopeless. Helplessly you tried to reach out for them. “You need to kill them!” you wanted to scream. “Killing them will set you free!” But your words were swallowed by the ear-shattering howling and thundering all around you. 

Suddenly you were blinded by a lurid, blazing light that cast away the dark vortex within milliseconds.  
And then there was nothing.

-

You woke up with a suffocated gasp and shot straight up in your bed. The sheets were soaking wet with sweat and clung to your trembling frame like a second skin. Your eyes panicky darted around the room for several seconds before you realized where you were. This was your bedroom. This was YOUR bedroom. Your home! You gasped again and struggled to remove the sheets from your shaking body. When you jumped up and out of bed the dizziness nearly knocked you out but you managed to stay on your feet as you hasted to a mirror. You looked perfectly normal. There were no scars on your body, no blisters and no wounds and your skin color had returned to its normal tone as well. You yelled out with relief, hugging yourself and not giving a shit if anyone heard.

But all of a sudden a thought started taking shape in the back of your mind and slowly crept into your consciousness: 

If you were free now, he was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that was one hell of a journey, wasn't it? I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this fic!  
> Now what I need to know is: Does anyone want an alternative, 'happier' ending? I mean, technically both of them are free now which seems quite happy to me but ya know what I mean ;)  
> And what's even more important: Would anyone even be interested in a continuation with Herman and the Reader in the REAL world? Like, that wouldn't have anything to do with Dead by Daylight anymore *shrugs*  
> However, I hope this whole fic had a little bit of a "came for the porn, stayed for the plot"-effect on you ;) Thank you for accompanying me, motivating me and giving me your love and time!  
> Lots of love, Peggy xxx


End file.
